Julianroma (Ansgar)
Ansgar is the steward of the Southern Tauredain. He has been in a wide variety of factions, 9 total. Early Life When Ansgar entered Middle-Earth, seven days after the server's launch, he decided to be a Dunedain Ranger. He quickly traveled to Eriador and fended off an invasion of Gundabad orcs with a trusty iron sword. He soon became in contact with two Gondorians, named Eldehir and DMNM. They led him to Mering Stream, where he became a member of Gondor. One day, he stumbled across Dorguz, the original Uruk-Hai. In panic, he struck the orc with an arrow and fled. He never forgot the encounter with Dorguz to this day. He helped them with quests and such, and started the construction of the earliest version of Minas Tirith in late 2014. Eventually, Eldehir and DMNM became inactive and he became a Rohirrim under Brenno420. For a while, they worked on a Rohirric fortress. He heard tales of Harad, the great southern continent, and how many dared to voyage into the Deserts, Savannas, Jungles and volcanos. Becoming an Elf After a while, he converted and became a Lindon High elf for a short period of time, eventually coming to the lands of Hhisme near the Misty Mountains in Enedwaith, where he lived out most of his life in 2015. He decided to switch to being a Dol Amroth Swan Knight for a bit, and constructed a city near Edhellond called Thinglodin, a project now abandoned. He then became aware of the Herenyar elves, a cult of elves on Tol Morwen, the Easternmost Island. But this Golden Age of the Herenyar did not last, as they collapsed. A former member of the Herenyar, BDdeuce, became the Avar leader, and Ansgar decided to join the Avar. Life in and after the Avari Ansgar, Eol and a man named Thea together made the capital of the Avari. They built a port and a grand palace, until Ansgar decided (yet again) to leave the Avari for the wonders of Harad. He became Gondor again for a short time while he traveled through the Deserts and fertile of Harad to reach the Jungle, where he planned to join Eol's brother, Trey the Great, king of the Tauredain. Eventually, after months of travel, he reached the jungle, and together they created a city named Toldaire on southern Tol Hith. It is still being built today. Kinopai's Destruction A while after setting up a base at Toldaire, the defecting Moredain king decided to lay waste to Toldaire, burning and blowing it up. The Moredain and Tauredain were enemies once more, but in present day, they are now allies. Kingopai had burned the Watchtower and countless huts, as well as stole from the Arena. Present Day Right now, Ansgar and Trey have wrapped up a cold war with the Astrasi Northern Tauredain, and after being pressured and blackmailed by Rohan's Mewarmy, he released a statement about the war preparations ending. The Tauredain could use some recruits, and if anyone is willing to join it, please contact Ansgar. Category:Players Category:Men